Say, All I Need
by no AIRR
Summary: What would happen if Bella never saw Edward at lunch ? What if they met in the front office the first day of school ? Would things change ? My versoin of Twilight almost. Edward x Bella


**DISCLAIMER **_! _I do not own anything AT ALL of Stephenie Meyers' work.

**This is my first story so it may not be all that great. Pretty much my version of Twilight.**

**What if Bella didn't see Edward at lunch? What if they met earlier in the office ? Would things change ? Would she see him in biology ? **

no AIRR

Chapter One : First Day

I really didn't want to get up, but did anyone ever? Sighing I kicked off my quilt and stretched out my legs. They screamed in protest from being curled up into a ball moments later, to being stretched to their limits. Rolling my eyes I sat up and swung my feet off the side of my bed so they were positioned flat on the floor. Now I stretched out my arms above my head, and let them flop down next to me once I was done. Looking across my room to the window I saw that it wasn't even nice outside; a typical day in Forks , Washington. Standing up I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it peeking out into the hallway. Charlie was gone already, which was normal for my daily routines; then it hit me: it was my first day of school.

Walking into the bathroom I threw open the shower curtain and stripped off my clothes. Turning on the water I stepped in and though about how my day was going to go. Obviously I was probably going to keep to myself all day just because I was the "new girl." Who would want to talk to me anyway? Washing my hair I closed my eyes and imagined my day. I would walk into the front office and get my schedule, no problem there. I would go to my classes and get all the supplies needed, only paying attention when I had to. I'd go to lunch and sit wherever, just to make the time pass by. I would replay what I had done in my classes before and go home in my old Chevy in enough time to make dinner for Charlie and do my homework. I was suddenly broken out of my perfect daydream when I felt the hot water run cold. A sigh fluttering pat my lips, I turned off the water and got out walking back to my room, a towel around my body, to change. Slowly I walked back to the bathroom and blow-dried my hair not really caring what it looked like. After all, it was just school.

Making my way down the stairs, in my normal jeans and a t-shirt outfit, I wondered how my day was really going to go. Finally landing at the bottom of the stairs I walked to the kitchen and got a bowl, sticking a spoon in it. Reaching into my pantry I grabbed some cereal, then retrieving milk from the fridge. Putting together my simple breakfast I set it on the table and sat down digging my spoon into the cereal. Twenty minutes later I was done and I stuck the bowl in the sink, after dumping the excess milk down into the drain. Grabbing some money I shoved it into my jean pockets and grabbed a jacket, about to go through the front door, but then stopped. Running up the stairs I flipped on the bathroom light and searched for my toothbrush. Finding it I quickly brushed my teeth knowing that this was all just because I was stalling. Knowing I couldn't put this off any longer I washed out my mouth and walked back downstairs and to the front door. Opening it I sighed and picked up my backpack, wondering it I was really going to need it. Looking down at the driveway I smiled as I stared at the car that awaited me.

He didn't need to do it, I'd told him a million times. My dad had gotten me a car when he learned I was coming to Forks, and he probably didn't want me walking to school considering how far away it really was. Sure it was a broken down Chevy, but I loved it anyway considering it was pretty much my first car ever. Back in Phoenix I would use Renee's car to drive to school or I would just take the bus; she didn't care. Still smiling i grabbed my keys and closed the door, making sure to lock it, and turned strolling down to my car. Opening up the door i threw my bag in and climbed in after it, pulling the door closed behind me. Slowly I clicked in my seat belt and put the key in turning it. Of course I had driven my car before, I had to get a feel for it; but the roar of the old engine still startled me. Getting over my little affair I slowly backed out of the driveway and onto the road wondering how long I could pull this out.

Sadly, it wasn't long enough. I ended up at school a lot earlier than i had planned, and there were barely any people here right now. Then again that was pretty much a good thing for me. Getting the closest parking space I could manage I took a deep breath before undoing my seat belt and turning off the car. Jamming my keys into my bag i slung it over my shoulder and threw open the door, making sure I didn't look at any of the people that already were at school. Lucky for my I had went over the school map and I knew exactly where I was going. Walking to the front office I opened the door to see a bland little room. Normal tan colored walls and a desk with a nice looking lady sitting in front of my at the far end of the room. To my left were seats that you could sit in if there happened to be a line; just looking at them I figured they were used that often. Looking beyond the desk I saw a door and i knew that behind it was probably where all the 'office stuff' went. Going up to the front desk I smiled my best at the lady when she looked up at me and for the first time today, I talked.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella Swan I'm new here and I was told to come here to get my schedule and stuff." I said to her and watched as she tapped away at the computer sitting in front of her.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, here we are." the lady said and I cringed when she used my full name. I watched as she looked up and handed me my schedule; though was confused when she stopped and stared behind me. Wondering what was wrong I turned around and felt winded as I stared at someone who could very well have been a supermodel. Gosh, Forks was _way_different than Phoenix.

**Well theres the first chapter :  
Depending on reviews I'll decide if i want to continue with this ..  
Hope you like it.  
**- no AIRR


End file.
